Love letters
by Saskiel
Summary: Sakura is bored out of her mind while she is stuck in a hospital. She is recommended an app to write letters to random people on the internet so she decides to give it a shot. The result surprises her. Started writing this for Sakura Month 2018. Modern!AU
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bottled and I am making no profit out of this story._

AN: So, this story is for the Sakura month on Tumblr. When I saw the prompt for today, I immediately knew that this was what I wanted to write. However, when I was writing it in Word on my pc, I made the difference of who is writing with color and font. Then I realized, that on Tumblr, I am not sure if I can do that. And that it might get confusing, who is the correspondent at the time!

Therefore I've opted for having one letter completely in cursive and Sakura's letters without. I hope that it will make it a tad clearer :D I've also separated it to chapters, each chapter having two letters (unless they were super short, then there are more).

Also, this story is not yet finished, nowhere near it, but I wanted to post something for today because what I have made me (mostly) happy. I will aim to update this story every month, but no promises.

I am just hoping that somewhere in the middle I won't decide that something should have happened differently, lol, since I've never attempted to make a story in chapters, only ever doing one-shots thus far. Wish me luck with that and strength to not to obsess too much about it, if it does happen.

But I do hope that you will enjoy what there is for right now! I got the idea from an app called _Bottled_ \- something that I've never tried but the concept seems super cool to me!

* * *

Dear Stranger, June 29th

I am, in all honesty, not sure what I should write. My crazy friend convinced me to install this app, saying it is the best app _ever_. She likes to exaggerate but she means well. You see, recently my life has been turned upside down with a series of rather bad events. Let's do a quick recap. My father died in a car crash, my boyfriend broke up with me and if that wasn't enough, doctors thought it would be a lot of fun to diagnose me with an illness that will slowly drain my life away from me.

Haha, look at me, dumping all of this information on you, a complete stranger on the internet. It's probably the boredom. I've been in the hospital for the past three weeks. Have you ever been to the hospital for such a time? There is nothing to do here! My friends come to visit, but with the summer vacation upon us, a lot of them are leaving with their families for trips abroad.

My friend, the one who claims this odd app will change my life, face times me every day. That is pretty much the only highlight of my day. Mom comes by every few days as well, but she is a true workaholic. There are times when she's here, but her phone is glued to her ear. "I'm sorry, honey, this is an important call." Yeah, mom. That's fine. Your daughter might be slowly fading away, but she gets that that one person on the other side of the line simply cannot find the solution to the problem he's having on his own. Because using the internet is hard, especially when they can all call you.

Sorry, this got rather judgmental very fast. It is the boredom! In any case, the nurses are gonna be here soon for the usual business. Giving me some pills, measuring my temperature and asking me how I am. One would think that as a nurse you'd have a sense of humor and laugh when a patient answers "bored to death". Oh well. Guess sarcasm is not for everyone.

So, I will release this bottle to the sea, as to speak, now. I hope it reaches you. If it doesn't I will so rub this in Ino's face. She believes I will meet a charming prince who will sweep me off my feet, so, you know – no pressure.

Yours truly,

Bored Stranger.

* * *

 _Dear Bored Stranger, July 3rd  
_

 _I'm truly sorry to hear about your losses. But you know how they say that something good always comes out of something bad. Or how where one story ends, another begins? As it so happens I am also a new user of this app. Insomnia can make you install all sorts of weird things on your phone. Your letter is the only message so far that reached me. It has already been almost two weeks though, so maybe it's broken._

 _Or maybe there are some higher forces at play here. Guess we will never know._

 _Since you gave me a full review of your current life, I think it's only fair I do the same, but I am afraid it's a bit dull. So, don't hold your breath for a fascinating story of a prince on a white horse who will come save you from the dreaded boredom._

 _I just graduated in interior design and started working in a small carpenter shop in my town. We make a lot of custom furniture, mostly tables, and shelving units, but I am sure that something big will come soon._

 _Right now I am sitting in my living room, it's still very bright outside even though it is already after nine o'clock. My cat is purring next to me on the couch, content. I fed the little beast not too long ago, otherwise, she would probably be scratching me bloody right now._

 _I have never been to the hospital myself but I've had close family there. Eventually, everyone leaves the hospital. One way or another._

 _Hope that you are doing well and that you educated the nurses in the way of sarcasm. I will head to the bed now. Fun fact, carpenters get up way too early._

 _Your friend,_

 _Tired Stranger._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Tired Stranger, July 19th**

Oops, sorry my reply is coming in so late. I was so surprised that I got a response that I completely forgot to write you back. I am, however, proud to tell you, that there's a new nurse who thinks I'm hilarious. Unfortunately for me, he only has night shifts, so we don't get to chat very often. Other than that, still bored.

Are you sure you don't have a horse stashed somewhere, though? I could really use an escape plan from here at this point. Whenever I ask the doctors when I will be free to go home, they basically just dodge and avoid my question, ugh. It seems as if days are dragging even slower now. All I do all day is sleep or watch movies and series on a laptop my mom brought for me. I think that I can recite every episode of Friends by this point.

It would be dope if your cat could visit me here. At least some excitement in this dull white room! What type of cat is it? I am imagining.. a Siamese! I'm sure you are impressed with my prediction powers now, haha.

You must be the first carpenter I've ever talked to. I'm studying to be a journalist, but I am not sure if I should just drop out and go enjoy what time I still have. I've got a little more time to think about it, it will be another two months before the semester starts here. I don't like the idea of quitting though. It has been on my mind a lot, lately. Got any advice?

Yours truly,

Pondering Stranger

 ** _Dear Pondering Stranger, July 23nd_**

 _It's Sunday night right now. Technically it is Monday already. Damn you, insomnia. It has been a busy week at the shop and even busier weekend at home. My cousin was getting married and I was his best man. It was a beautiful wedding, it is quite warm here and the ceremony was held outside. It looked a bit like a fairytale, white tents under the stars when they exchanged their vows. I was thinking of you - it would definitely be nice for you to be there instead of in a hospital._

 _And as much as I am indeed impressed with your prediction powers, they are not quite right, hehe. I have a Maine Coon cat. She was the smallest kitten from the whole litter, so I often call her little beast, but even like this, she is anything but little. If there was a way to send you a picture, I would. She would for sure cause a lot of trouble if she were there with you. I have three scratching posts yet she somehow still does damage to random things in my house. Thankfully, nothing too pricey or important._

 _As for your school, I think you should definitely keep studying. You never know, it might bring you on a path that you did not foresee. Also, with all of the changes – wouldn't it feel better to have at least some routine to go back to?_

 _I guess I should go back to trying to sleep before I have to wake up in three hours. This will be one difficult Monday. I'm gonna get a glass of water and try my luck._

 _Your friend_

 _Still-horseless Stranger_

 _P.S.: I forgot to hit sent so I thought I would update you on the fact that the tiles in my kitchen are rather cold to my bare feet._


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Still-horseless Stranger, July 25th**

I was told that I might be going home soon, but not sure if trust. I am sort of getting the feeling that they are simply not sure what to do with me. Sigh. But there's some hope, I guess, that they are indeed not lying to me and I might sleep in my own bed soon. Speaking of beds, I am sorry to hear about your insomnia. I sometimes have troubles falling asleep, but I doubt that's the same. This will probably be a silly question, but have you tried counting sheep?

Now I want your cat here even more. Maine Coons always look so majestic! A friend of mine used to have one, not sure if he still has her. She was fully white and such a lazy butt, haha. Also not very cuddly, bummer. But soooo pretty. I'm not sure you can send pictures through here, but if you want to, you can send them to cherryblossom konoha com . I will have a look at them.

You are right about the studies. I've had some more time to think about it and I will continue. I did not look at it from the perspective of it being something stable, though. I think that is a very nice view to have on the matter. You are very wise, my friend :)

Also, the talk about the wedding was almost torture for me! I wish I were there. I've not been to many weddings in my life, but I'm a girl. Of course, I've dreamed of being a bride myself one day. Proclaiming your love to someone under stars really does sound like something from a fairy tale. It might be something that I will never have, given my current situation.

I hope that your Monday wasn't too bad in the end and that you've had a nice Tuesday and Wednesday as well. If they do release me from the hospital, maybe I could send you some fluffy slippers, so that your feet don't get cold :P I hope you like pink, mwahaha.

Yours truly,

Hopeful Stranger

* * *

 ** _Dear Hopeful Stranger, July 27th_**

 _That is some, potential, good news! I hope that they will keep their word and send you home soon. If not, I will call them and order them to do it anyway (I might not have a horse, but I do have a phone)._

 _As for the sheep question, yes. I have. I am not sure how that can be helpful to anyone, really. In my head, I see the sheep jumping over the fence and all I can think of is how that fence could look so much better if there was some nice carving done to it, you know? There are tips and tricks on the internet that should supposedly help you fall asleep, but many of them are not useful. Some of them are not that bad, however, there is no easy fix for this. Majority of the good stuff takes time before you see any results._

 _Sorry if the wedding talk made you too sad. I've not been to many wedding myself, but I am seeing more of my friends getting pets together as couples or getting engaged. So I am predicting an increase in weddings in my vicinity in the upcoming years. Now we are both qualified seers, don't you think? :)_

 _The start of the week sucked, but on Wednesday, your letter made it all better and that feeling carried me all the way to today. Now I'm home and ready to enjoy some free time this weekend. I have a book that I wanted to read for a while but didn't get to it yet. It's called Girls he adored by Jonathan Nasaw. Now, I know it sounds a bit like a romance book, but it is actually a psychological thriller. It was recommended to me by a friend. He said I'd like it, so I am willing to give it a shot. You got any books you like? Maybe detective books, since you are studying to be a journalist? Or is that too much of a cliché?_

 _Your friend_

 _Yes-I-like-pink Stranger (do not make fun of me)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Yes-You-like-pink Stranger (definitely not laughing), August 3rd**

Sorry, I couldn't respond sooner, had a busy week. They had me run pretty much all the tests know to the mankind, again, but released me, yay! I'm finally home. Well, technically I am living at the dorms of my college. But the bed that I have here is actually my own, not school property, so – I am calling this a win. Tonight I will cuddle my pillow and sleep like a baby. But thank you for offering your services, oh my brave prince :D

And I regret to inform you that there is only one room for a seer in this correspondence, thank you very much. As the classics say – there can be only one. Because what if we'd predict different things? Then others would have to question our credibility! And we can't have that. Since I called this out first, I am claiming the title. Sorry :P

Makes me happy that I was able to brighten your week. If I am being completely honest with you, the last month in the hospital was a lot more manageable with your letters. So, thank you, truly :)

I've also seen the pictures you send me via email. She looks adorable. I would have never guessed she was the smallest kitten, her siblings must be proper beasts! I really like the little white spot on her front paw. And her eyes are such a beautiful amber color, especially in that photo where she's sitting on the window sill, they look so bright and alive there. I am also a fan of your Captain America socks. Very stylish, Mr. Carpenter.

As for the books, I like fantasy. You know, the usual stuff, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, etc. I just like magic. Makes me wish it was real. What would you wish for? Let's say anything is possible, but it has to be something meaningful to you. Don't give me an answer like world peace, haha. Of course, everyone would wish for that. I'd like to assume at least. But then I'd be out of a job as a journalist.

Well, I've gotta go unpack now. I think I will just do the most necessary things and have a nap. I'm feeling very tired and the bed is calling for me. It's just two o'clock, but my body is done with today already.

Yours truly,

Back-in-my-own-bed Stranger

* * *

 ** _Dear Back-in-your-own-bed Stranger, August 4th_**

 _I am so glad you texted me. I was getting legitimately worried. How was it, being back in your own bed? I hope you slept fine. For an insomniac like me, changing beds like this can be tricky. But I am guessing that after all the tests known to mankind, you were asleep the minute your head touched the pillow ;)_

 _And thank you for appreciating my fine style of fashion. I also own a pair with Iron Man, Hulk, and Thor. It was a pack, pay three get one for free. They are comfy though. Yasmine, the little beast, likes them too, though. Which is alarming. I'm worried about my socks._

 _That picture of her at the window is also one of my favorite ones. I have way too many photos of her. Somehow, she likes to be on camera more than me. She's a true star when it comes to space on my phone, hehe._

 _Fantasy is a good genre. A lot of good stuff to pick from, especially nowadays it is making a comeback. I have read a few books with magic myself, but let me tell you a secret. I've never seen Lord of the Rings, nor have I read it. I guess I never saw the appeal._

 _It is raining outside today. We don't get rain very often, which I am okay with, but it is nice to listen to the drops hit the window. It's not too late in the morning right now, so Yasmine is curled up next to me, purring happily. She will demand food soon, though, I am sure._

 _Got anything special planned for your weekend back? I've heard the new superhero movie is pretty good. I might go see it._

 _Your friend_

 _Eating-cereal-in-bed Stranger_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Eating-cereal-in-bed Stranger, August 5th**

You got it right, I was asleep instantly, haha. It was the same for last night, but tonight, sleep is just not coming to get me. I think your insomnia might be rubbing off on me. :P

Even like this, it is nice being back in my own room, surrounded with my own things. The change of scenery was very much needed. One more week in that hospital room and I would probably go on berserk. Well, sort of. I don't think I'd be able to do a lot, but I would sure as hell tried!

I didn't have any plans. I was hoping that I would be able to see Ino or some other friends, but it is still a holiday and no one was available on such short notice. I still facetime with Ino, not every day though. She found some hot guy that is keeping her occupied. Pff, I am very furious about it. I am glad that she is having a good time, though.

Maybe I could ease your phone's memory and you could send me some of Yasmine's pictures every once in a while? I will print the most beautiful ones and put them on my pin board, haha. That way I can pretend that I've got an animal here with me. Obviously, dorm policies forbid pets. Well, I guess you'd be able to have fish since they don't make a lot of noise. But that is not the same.

And you have to see LotR! It's such a classic at this point. You must be like the last person on earth who has not seen it, yet. It will be your housework for the next weekend, at least the first movie. They are pretty long so I won't be too hard on you, one should be enough for now. Just make sure to let me know how you liked it, okay?

As for the superhero movie, I think I will try to see if anyone will be in town anytime soon. I don't like going to the cinema on my own. But I would like to see it.

It did not rain here for a while, but it is not as rare here. I don't have a lot of energy to go outside right now, however, it is nice to have the option to do so in a nice weather. The sun still feels warm through the windows :)

Right now, I see the moon. I am guessing the stars are there as well, but there's too much light pollution for me to see them.

Yours truly

Don't-think-I-didn't-notice-you-didn't-tell-me-what-you'd-wish-for Stranger (this is getting out of hand, lol)

* * *

 _ **Dear I-wouldn't-dream-off-it Stranger, August 4th**_

 _Just stop looking at the moon. Try counting sheep ;)_

 _Your friend_

 _What-I-wish-for-is-a-secret Stranger (I will write you a proper reply tomorrow)_

* * *

 **Dear Will-you-tell-me? Stranger, August 4th**

Are the posts on the fence carved or not?

Yours truly

Cheeky stranger

* * *

 _D_ _ear it-will-not-_ ** _be_ _-a-secret-anymore-if-I-tell-you Stranger, August 4th_**

 _Yes, there are more sheep carved into the posts. Count those as well._

 _Your friend_

 _Cheekier Stranger_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Dear Stranger, August 5th_**

 _I hope that you fell asleep soon after. Given the lack of your witty response, my guess would be yes._

 _I just woke up and I will have to go to work soon so I will have to keep today's letter short._

 _To answer your questions, I would be more than happy to send you some of her pictures. But I won't tell her about the pinboard. God knows that her ego is too big already, imagine if she knew she had a fangirl printing her on paper._

 _I will do my best to make some time this weekend to see the movie, but no promises yet. If I do, I will give you a proper report. Just don't grade it, okay?_

 _Well, I need to have some food and a shower. Our old man at the shop told us last week that we shall be starting a new big project today, but he did not tell us what it will be._

 _Your friend_

 _Very-tired-once-again Stranger_

* * *

 **Dear tired-and-secretive Stranger, August 5th**

Yes, you are correct, I did fall asleep afterward. And now I got woken up by your letter. I don't envy you having to wake up so early, but at least now we can both watch the sunrise. I wouldn't call myself a morning person, but there is something nice about seeing the sun climb up on the horizon.

Haha, do not worry, I will not let Yasmine know. But I do wonder what she would do if she knew. Maybe I will keep this information to myself now just to blackmail you with it later. But for today I will settle with printing the one with her on the window sill.

I am looking forward to you seeing the fellowship of the ring. I always get way too excited when I sort of recommend a movie or a book to someone. Although with LotR, I feel like recommend is not a great word, because you've had like forever to already watch it. And I won't grade it, I just want to know if you liked it or not: D It is okay if you won't like it. I mean, I might ghost you afterward, but the choice is all yours :P :P

So, what is the new project that you've got going on? For me, my project for this week is to get back to some routine. There are few courses that I barely managed last semester and I feel like I should probably check them out so that I don't feel lost when the school starts again.

Yours truly

I-still-wanna-know-btw Stranger

* * *

 ** _Dear I-might-tell-you-one-day Stranger, August 6th_**

 _Yesterday got crazy real fast. Apparently, there will be a TV show which will have the most skilled carpenters from all across the country and we should all submit an entry piece. They will only be choosing about eight people. I don't want to be on television, but I understand why our old man wants us to try. It would be a lot of good publicity. So we were having a brainstorming session for a better part of the day. I am still unsure of what to do, there isn't a lot of information about what exactly should be submitted, so._

 _Today was just back to the usual projects. This whole thing did not come at a good time for us, there's plenty of current commissions. We will have to battle through, somehow._

 _I think that if it wasn't for my insomnia, I might have been a morning person. However, when you are counting hours till you should be up again, sunrise is something I've got accustomed to dread, rather than appreciate. The idea of watching the sunrise with someone sounds nice, though._

 _There might be more over-times this week, but I do still plan on seeing the movie if there's time, so no ghosting, not yet in any case! I'd have to find another crazy stranger otherwise. And I feel like that would not do._

 _How is the studying going so far? I'm just about done with my lunch break, then I'll have to head back to the shop._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sasori-no-longer-a-stranger_


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Sasori, August 6th**

Sasori.. Hmm. Don't you feel almost exposed now that I know your name? :D I might also miss our strange conversations about strangers. However, and I am telling you only because we are now on a first name basis, I like starting the letter with your name. Do not tell anyone, though. It will be our secret, Sasori. :P

The TV project sounds very cool! Maybe I could help you out, give you my opinion, that sort of thing? I've never been really crafty, but the idea of creating something was always intriguing to me – might be why I chose to at least create stories and articles if I can't do anything proper otherwise. I can cook, kinda, but I don't think that should count as a craft, haha.

As for studying, let's just say that there is a lot of reading involved, most of which is almost as boring as all the nurses from the hospital! Honestly, last night I fell asleep while reading laws. When I woke up in the morning, the book was under me, I don't know how I managed not to wake up with that thick thing digging into my side. Also, how can anyone aspire to be a lawyer is beyond me! I have few courses that are about different laws and it is torture. Slowly but surely I am getting back into some sort of routine, though. So that is good, at least.

I am just about to make myself dinner and then do some more reading, but I think I will choose something else today, I still have some books that I bought last summer in a discount that I haven't read yet, so I might pick one of those up.

I hope that there won't be that many late nights at work for you, I'm sure that Yasmine would miss you.

Well, I am famished, so I will go. Have a lovely night, Sasori.

Yours truly

Sakura

P.S.: Alright, then. Keep your secrets. (You will understand this better after this weekend)

* * *

 _ **Dear Sakura, August 9th**_

 _Should I also creep you out by putting your pretty name randomly throughout the letter, Sakura? Do you feel exposed, Sakura? Don't tell anyone, but I liked it, too, Sakura._

 _I think that nowadays almost every subject at the university will have at least something to do with law, even if just for one semester, I guess it's a trend. Or they feel like if they put a bit of law study in the mix that will be the one subject that everybody hates and appreciate the rest of the study more?_

 _As for the project, I would like you to be involved, if that is what you wish, however, I still don't have the slightest clue about what to do. Right now, the priority is to finish the custom pieces that we have at the shop, so the soonest I could start would probably be next week. This weekend I wanted to try to get some ideas, just go to the sea for a while with a sketchbook and see if an idea presents itself. But if you think of something, I am all ears._

 _Today I managed to get home a bit earlier, but Yasmine still screamed at me as if I have not fed her for a week. Which, for the record, is not true. I get the feeling she would sooner miss her food, rather than me, that beast._

 _Tomorrow is already Friday, I am not even sure where this week went. My job gives me great satisfaction, but sometimes the days start to blur together for me._

 _Now I will cuddle with the ball of fur on my sofa, have dinner and try to do some sleeping. Wish me luck, Sakura._

 _Your friend_

 _Sasori_

* * *

 **Dear Sasori, August 9th**

Actually, I do feel a little exposed. And being my paranoid self, I checked the door and the windows after your last letter. Because that is very logical of me, hah :D

I was really hoping you'd agree, btw. I might have done a bit of googling and I have an idea. So, here it is. I saw some pictures of wooden doors with carvings on them and they looked so pretty. I spend almost two hours just looking at the beautiful images and scenes that someone made. I know that it is probably not the most common thing and it is rather specific – well, more so than for example a table. But I gave it a thought and that thought is that door open new opportunities for us, they make us see something new, every time we step through them. And if they look gorgeous before we open them, that's a plus, right? :D

They could be the opportunity that you and your workshop needs :)

Now that I am writing it down it sounds a bit silly, haha, but seriously, I blame Pinterest.

Scratch that cute animal behind ears from me, okay?

Yours truly

Sakura

* * *

 _ **Dear Sakura, August 9th**_

 _I don't think it is silly at all, it is a wonderful idea. I am already getting some visions of it in my head. Actually, I will grab my sketchbook right now, give me a moment._

 _I am not sure why I wrote that you should wait, although I still need to finish this letter first and you will probably read it in one go. Must be all the designs that are floating around in my brain. Maybe we could depict some story in the wood? Or we could add some metal elements to the door, making them partially see through. Hmm. So many possibilities._

 _You are my muse, Sakura._

 _Your friend_

 _Sasori_

* * *

 **AN time: **I am blown away with the kind reviews that you guys have given me, as well as how many of you are reading this fic from the shadows (yea, I see ya :P ) Like I said in the first chapter, updates for this fic will hopefully be monthly. It's almost incredible how much I can procrastinate although I have this massive desire to write. It's a phenomen..

So, one more time, shoutout to the lovely people who left me some words! They made my day. And the day after. As well as some more days after that XD

 _jacpin2002:_ I am super happy that you like the concept. It has given me some troubles when I was trying to figure out how to make it work, but it just felt right for the type of story that I wanna tell. Hopefully, you like the new chapter.

 _Synchronicity911:_ Yaay, thanks a lot ^^ here's a continuation, haha!

 _ollia:_ I can never thank you enough for your reviews, but I will always try :D Yes, I wanted to keep it sort of secret, who he is, but then it just made more sense to put in in a tag on ffnet right away. And not to spoil anything, but he might get a bit carried away with some things in the future :P We will all have to see, including me, because other than some rough outline, I have no idea what Sasori will come up with, he writes himself, really xD

As for the way the letters start and finish, I addressed that as well, because although I knew I wanted them to give each other their names, it felt almost like a completely separate discussion that they were having and it was a joy to play with that. But I did not want it to become too much :D


End file.
